D'un sentiment à l'autre
by Tani17
Summary: Un blond passant de la rage au désespoir, une brune brisée ; un couple détruit. Une lettre sans réponse, un lit d'hôpital occupé, une vidéo renversante. Mais c'est loin d'être terminé. Et si l'amour résistait malgré toutes les épreuves à traverser ? OS


**D'un sentiment à l'autre**

Tu es la personne que j'ai le plus aimée… et la personne que j'ai le plus détesté.  
Je t'ai aimé presque au premier regard que je t'ai lancé… mais si j'avais su comment cela allait finir j'aurais continué mon chemin sans faire attention à tes jolies boucles brunes, à ton regard ambré saisissant et à ta bouche charnue tordue dans un rictus moqueur.  
Et finalement, te détester n'a pas pris plus de temps.  
Il a suffi que tu partes.  
A chaque fois que tu me montrais tes comédies romantiques moldus, je me moquais de ces personnages qui s'effondraient suite au départ de l'être aimé ; jusqu'au jour où tu t'es assise devant moi, fixant ton regard ambré dans le mien tu m'as demandé d'une voix douce :

« - Mais toi, comment réagirais-tu si je partais ? »

Et moi, débordant de confiance, je t'avais répondu en te caressant doucement la joue :

« - Je sais que tu ne m'abandonneras pas Hermy ».

Et le pire c'est qu'à ce moment-là je n'avais pas vu le petit sourire triste que tu m'avais adressé avant de fermer les yeux et de venir blottir ta tête contre mon épaule.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Et le lendemain, tu étais partie.

Je me souviens parfaitement bien de ce matin-là.  
Comme mon habitude, je me suis réveillé doucement en tendant le bras pour te toucher, mais rien, ta place était vide et déjà fraîche. Je me suis redressé, surpris, d'habitude tu ne t'éveillais que bien après moi, et j'ai regardé autour de moi.  
Je me suis levé d'un bond en remarquant que toutes tes affaires avaient disparues et sans même prendre la peine d'enfiler un tee-shirt je me suis précipité en-dehors de la chambre en criant ton nom.  
N'obtenant aucune réponse j'ai ouvert violemment la porte de la salle de bain, puis celle de la cuisine et de la bibliothèque.  
Plus inquiet que jamais j'ai couru jusqu'à la dernière pièce de l'appartement, le salon.  
En entrant, j'ai tout de suite remarqué un papier sur la table, en m'approchant j'ai pu lire mon nom, Drago Malefoy écrit de ton écriture curviligne.  
Je me suis laissé choir sur le canapé, mes doigts triturant automatiquement l'enveloppe couleur crème. Je sentais des étaux se resserrer petit à petit sur mon cœur, à deux doigts de le briser en un nombre infini de morceaux.  
J'avais l'impression que la lâcheté qui caractérisait les Serpentard était revenue au galop, m'empêchant ainsi de faire le moindre mouvement.  
Je suis resté une bonne quinzaine de minutes à tourner et retourner cette enveloppe sans l'ouvrir, comme si elle allait me dévoiler les raisons de ton départ, avant de, enfin, décoller l'ouverture et en sortir une feuille de papier couleur lavande pliée en quatre.

Si je te disais que j'ai lu et relus cette lettre des dizaines de fois avant d'en comprendre les mots, ce serait te mentir.  
Il a suffit d'une seule lecture pour que tes paroles restent à jamais gravées dans mon cœur.  
En lisant tes excuses, maintes fois répétées, je savais déjà que je n'arriverai pas à te pardonner, car la seule question que je me posais, la seule question qui subsistait dans mon esprit, le grand « Pourquoi ? » ; ne trouvait aucune réponses.  
La lettre toujours en main, j'ai redressé la tête et j'ai fixé d'un œil perdu la photo qui me faisait face, en sachant que jamais plus elle n'aurait le même sens. Sur cette photo nous étions deux. Des sourires éclatants illuminaient nos visages et nos yeux pétillaient de bonheur.  
En te regardant je croyais pouvoir dire sans difficultés que tu étais heureuse, mais mes certitudes étaient maintenant réduites à néant et d'un geste venant du plus profond de mon cœur tourmenté j'arrachais la photo et la jetais au feu.  
Ce n'est qu'en voyant ton visage se consumer dans la chaleur des flammes que je sentis la douce caresse des larmes ruisseler sur mes joues.  
Sans même m'en rendre compte je me mis à hurler, la brûlure de ma gorge ne se sentant même pas face à la douleur, insurmontable, que ta pensée faisait naître en moi.

Toi, Hermione, la femme de ma vie, qui m'avait rendu plus humain, qui m'avait redonner le sourire, qui m'avait aidé à surmonter aidé à surmonter la mort de ma mère et la perte de mon père, toi, ma seule raison de vivre, tu m'avais abandonné.

Sans aucune hésitation, je peux me rappeler qu'à ce moment précis tu aurais pu toquer à ma porte, le visage en larmes, je t'aurais laissé dehors, rien que pour voir la douleur que je ressentais se peindre sur ton visage et se refléter dans ton regard ambré.

J'ai honte en y repensant, mais ce jour-là ma seule compagnie fut une bouteille de whisky pur-feu ; sentant ma douleur reculer un peu plus à chaque gorgée, je bus plus que de raison pour essayer de faire disparaître complètement la souffrance que je ressentais.  
Me sentant plonger petit à petit vers l'inconscience qu'offrait l'alcool, je me dirigeais d'un pas chancelant vers notre chambre, mais je n'en eu pas le temps. Arrivé au milieu du couloir, je sentis mes genoux fléchirent sous le poids de mon corps et bientôt je me retrouvais la joue contre le froid bienvenu du sol.  
Avant de sombre complètement j'eus le temps de former une pensée à peu près cohérente ; j'espérais de tout mon cœur ne jamais me réveiller.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mais mon souhait ne fut malheureusement pas réalisé ; le lendemain matin, la sonnerie stridente de mon réveil me fit sortir des vapes de l'alcool.  
J'eus un instant l'espoir d'avoir rêvé, mais la réalité me fit bien vite reposer les pieds sur Terre et mes poings se serrèrent sous la frustration ; la frustration de ne rien pouvoir faire pour te ramener, pour te retrouver, pour t'aider.  
Rien que l'heure, 6 h 00 du matin me donnait la nausée ; pourquoi me réveiller si je ne pouvais voir ton sourire de toute la journée ? Pourquoi travailler si la pensée heureuse de te rejoindre en fin de journée avait disparu ? Pourquoi vivre si tu n'étais plus là ?  
Sentant encore des larmes dévaler le long de son visage, j'abattis avec une violence rare mon poing sur le mur comme pour extérioriser toute la souffrance que je ressentais.  
La douleur commençais à se faire sentir, petit à petit, elle remontait le long de mon bras jusqu'à me faire grincer des dents.  
Elle ne parvint pourtant pas à me faire oublier cette trace ensanglantée qui s'étendait sur le mur, cette trace qui t'aurait affolée ; je pouvais imaginer tous les gestes que tu aurais fait, tu te serais précipitée vers moi, m'observant sous toutes les coutures pour voir l'origine de ma douleur, en voyant mon poing tu te serais empressée de ramener tous tes soins moldus et de m'envelopper la main dans un bandage blanc, tu aurais ensuite fixé ton regard inquiet dans le mien et tu serais venu te blottir contre mon torse en me murmurant à quel point j'étais un idiot.

Un sourire triste se peignit sur mes lèvres et je me laissais glisser le long du mur, renversant ma tête en arrière pour pouvoir profiter de sa fraîcheur agréable.  
Je repensais à toutes ces fois où je t'avais vu me soigner avec application ; petit à petit je me sentis plonger dans une nostalgie amère et ce fut la sonnerie mélodieuse de mon téléphone qui me sortit de cette étrange torpeur.  
Retenant un grognement, je me levais en vitesse pour attraper l'engin moldus.  
La voix grave de mon patron résonna alors dans la chambre :

« - Malefoy vous êtes en retard.  
\- Désolé Monsieur Homardi, mais je n'ai pas pu…  
\- Je me fiche complètement de votre vie. M'interrompit-il. Je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose, arriver à l'heure. Alors si dans dix minutes je ne vous vois pas dans votre bureau, je vous vire. Continua-t-il d'une voix sèche. »

Et sans même attendre une réponse de ma part, il coupa la communication.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Exactement six minutes plus tard j'avais transplané devant le Ministère.  
Le regard voilé, les épaules basses et la démarche hésitante je me rendis jusque devant mon bureau.  
En poussant la porte couleur pourpre marquée à mon nom, je pus voir mon meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini affalé sur mon fauteuil ; étonné de le voir, je marquais un court arrêt. Mon presque frère le remarqua et ses yeux noirs s'agrandirent de surprise en me voyant. Malheureusement pour avoir vu mon reflet le matin-même, je savais pourquoi.  
Mon regard gris-bleu, habituellement assuré était souligné de larges cernes violettes et semblait vacillant. Mes cheveux blond platines, normalement coiffés au millimètre près étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais et me retombaient devant les yeux. Et mes lèvres étaient gercées, comme si le froid que j'avais subi m'avait enlevé toutes couleurs du visage.  
Le sorcier en face de moi se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte virile.  
Me forçant à m'asseoir sur un des canapés sombres que contenait mon bureau, il prit la parole sa voix familière, me soulageant automatiquement d'un poids :

« - Tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé, je sais déjà tout. »

Me redressant à l'entente de ces mots, je lui jetais un regard interloqué.  
Répondant à ma question muette, mon meilleur ami continua le regard fixé sur le mur devant lui :

« - Elle est passée chez moi. Ses bras chargées par d'innombrables bagages et le visage en larmes. En me voyant ouvrir la porte, elle a lâché tous ses sacs et elle s'est jeté dans mes bras. J'avais l'impression que sa cage thoracique allait se décrocher sous la puissance de ses sanglots. Je l'ai doucement dirigé devant ma cheminée pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer et… »  
Avant même qu'il ait finit sa phrase le coup partit.  
Étourdi par ce que j'avais fait, je me reculais de deux pas chancelants, plus perdu que jamais.  
Je vis les yeux doux de mon meilleur ami se remplirent de surprise et petit à petit laisser place aux orages de la colère.  
Il se redressa d'un bond, renversant au passage un verre qui traînait, serrant et desserrant les poings à toute vitesse et finit par me lâcher en hurlant de sa voix grave :

« - PUTAIN DE MERDE DRAGO ! PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Oh oui je peux comprendre que tu sois triste, perdu, en colère ou même que tu te sentes trahie. Je peux comprendre ça mon pote, crois-moi. Mais merde Drago ! Pendant des semaines tu n'as rien vu, elle souffrait comme jamais elle n'avait souffert et toi t'étais où ? A TON PUTAIN DE BUREAU MEC ! Tu sais ce qui s'est passé Drago ? C'est que ce soir-là, elle m'a tout raconter, et ce qu'elle m'a dit m'a fait chialer, m'a fait chialer comme jamais je ne l'avait fait et ce n'était pas seulement des larmes de tristesse mais aussi des larmes de douleur et de rage, une rage que je n'avais jamais ressenti ; parce que personne ne devrait vivre le quart de ce qu'elle a vécu et je ne sais même comment elle a fait pour tenir jusque-là, pour ne pas se jeter du haut de n'importe quel immeuble parce que c'est tout simplement inhumain. Et elle n'avait personne Drago, elle n'avait personne... » Sa voix faiblit petit à petit et je crus un moment qu'il allait s'effondrer sur le sol dur de mon bureau. Mais il se reprit et s'assit sur un fauteuil.

Son regard se fracassa contre le mien et en voyant l'étendue de la souffrance que ses yeux exprimaient je compris que je ne pouvais même pas imaginer la tienne. Sans aucune douceur je me laissais tomber au sol et je pris ma tête entre mes mains. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, je ne sais pas si c'était parce que toute mes pensées avaient déserté mon esprit ou que, justement, elles tourbillonnaient trop vite.  
Sans décoller mes yeux du gris du sol, j'articulais entre mes dents serrées :

« - Dis-moi où elle est. »

Sans même le voir je savais que mon meilleur ami secouait doucement la tête car il me dit d'une voix dont il essayait d'effacer la colère et la souffrance :

« - Je...Désolé Drago...mais je ne peux pas. Si elle est partit, je pense qu'elle ne veut pas que tu la retrouves. »

Au prix d'un douloureux effort je relevais mes yeux devenus d'un gris orageux vers lui et je ne sut jamais ce qu'il y vit mais il me tendit en silence un bout de papier déchiré d'un manuel de runes où était inscrit une adresse.  
Sans un mot je l'ai lu et ce n'est qu'en voyant le mot hôpital que je partis en courant, laissant derrière moi, un Blaise effondré.

Je courais à une vitesse à en perdre le souffle et je n'eus même pas le temps de m'arrêter que je percutais avec violence une personne qui avançais vers moi. Je faillis ne pas m'arrêter pour l'aider à se relever mais la voix qui s'éleva alors dans le silence du couloir me fit changer d'avis :

« - Alors Drago, on ne salue même plus ses anciens camarades ? » Me demanda Pansy Parkinson d'une voix où perçait un soupçon de moquerie.

Et je peux l'avouer, je restais les yeux exorbités devant la femme qui me faisait face. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle que j'avais connu à Poudlard, un carré brun soulignait la pâleur de sa peau, ses grands yeux verts émeraudes attirait irrésistiblement le regard et sa bouche charnue peinte de rouge était relevée dans un doux sourire.  
Voyant mon état d'hébétement elle se retourna avec grâce, faisant claquer avec force ses talons et me lança en guise d'un au revoir :

« - Rappelle-moi Drago. »

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, je faillis m'asseoir à même le sol pour mieux réfléchir ; mais le papier froissé dans ma main droite remit mon cerveau en marche et je n'avais plus qu'un seul but, te retrouver Hermione et te serrer dans mes bras.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

J'appuyais avec frénésie sur les boutons de l'ascenseur, espérant qu'il monte ainsi plus rapidement.  
J'arrivais enfin devant la porte qu'on m'avait indiqué comme étant la tienne ; un grand chiffre sept noir s'inscrivait sur la peinture blanche.  
Je respirais un grand coup, essayant ainsi de calmer les battements irréguliers de mon cœur.  
Doucement je posais ma main sur la poignée et je poussais la porte.

La vision qui s'offrit à mon regard me cloua sur place.  
Tu étais immobile sur ton lit, tes longs cheveux bruns bouclés éparpillés sur ton oreiller, ta peau, d'une blancheur à en faire peur et tes paupières clauses me cachaient tes yeux ambrés.  
Mon premier réflexe fut de m'élancer vers toi pour te prendre dans mes bras mais je m'arrêtais à temps et m'assit sur un fauteuil noir placé à proximité du lit. Et je te regardais, je n'arrivais même pas à être heureux, en voyant tes lèvres sans couleur, tes bras parsemés de bleus et ta pommette blessée mon inquiétude montait de plus en plus vite.  
J'aurais pu rester des heures à simplement t'observer mais la lumière d'un téléphone posé sur la table de nuit attira mon attention, je le prit avec précaution et la tête de Ginny Weasley s'afficha.  
Je m'apprêtais à vite le reposer, ne voulant pas m'immiscer de force dans tes secrets mais la voix de ta meilleur amie résonna alors dans la pièce blanche ; et en entendant ce qu'elle disait j'en oubliais le monde autour :

« - _Malefoy, si tu vois cette vidéo c'est que Blaise n'est décidément pas capable de garder un secret.  
Je ne suis là que pour te raconter son histoire...Car jamais elle ne sera capable de le faire elle-même. Même à moi, elle n'a pas pu le dire, elle m'a tout simplement montré ses souvenirs… »._

A ce moment-là, la jeune femme rousse baissa la tête comme si ses souvenirs l'assaillaient de toutes parts et quand son regard se releva, ses yeux verts rendus brillants par les larmes, elle continua son histoire, la voix plus faible et plus hachée :

_« Il y a environ cinq moi de cela, elle est venus nous rendre visite à Harry et à moi, et elle a fortement insisté pour repartir seule alors qu'il était plus de 23 h 00.  
Pour aller plus vite elle est passée dans une petite rue mal éclairée, une de ces rues qui donnent envie de courir pour s'en échapper, mais elle s'est contentée de presser le pas.  
Tu connais Hermione, elle ne devait pas vraiment faire attention au chemin qu'elle empruntait ou alors elle ne connaissait pas très bien la route, dans tous les cas à un moment donné elle s'est retrouvée coincée devant un cul-de-sac.  
J'ai vu à son froncement de sourcil qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter, mais en bonne Gryffondor, elle a pris son courage à deux mains et elle s'est retournée...pour se retrouver la tête collée contre le torse d'un homme. Et j'ai vu à ses yeux, ses grands yeux dilatés qu'elle savait que c'était fini. »_

Je mis un instant la vidéo en pause, et agrippais mes cheveux blonds de mes deux mains comme pour me retenir de crier.  
Je savais ce qui allait se passer, je le savais et je m'en détestais d'autant plus. Je voulais crier, hurler, exprimer ma rage qui commençait à m'engloutir, mais je ne pus que serrer les poings de toutes mes forces et serrer les dents.  
Je voulais me perdre, me perdre à jamais dans un sommeil où rien n'existerais, où rien n'existerais à part toi.  
Je faillis tout lâcher et partir en courant sans me retourner, mais la fuite ne m'apparaissait pas comme une échappatoire possible.  
En retenant mon souffle, j'ai appuyé avec précaution sur l'écran du téléphone pour remettre la vidéo en marche. Et mon cœur se serra devant la souffrance de Ginny, qui ressemblais tant à la mienne.

_« L'homme lui a saisi les poignets pour l'attirer encore plus vers lui, mais Hermione a réussi à dégager une de ses mains et à commencer à chercher avec frénésie sa baguette dans les poches arrière de son jean. Elle n'a rien trouvé, elle n'a rien trouvé car sa baguette se trouvait sur notre table basse, gentiment placée sur notre table basse ! »_

La voix de Ginny monta petit à petit dans les aiguës au fil de ses mots et je crus qu'elle allait finir par percer mes tympans.  
Comme si elle m'avait entendue, elle inspira profondément et reprit son récit, sa voix tendue un peu adoucie :

« _Je vis dans ses yeux qui se voilaient, dans son corps qui se relâchait, dans ses mains qui abandonnaient leur prise qu'elle avait d'ores et déjà abandonné. Et cela ne ressemblait tellement pas à Hermione, à l'Hermione que je connaissais… Je me souviens d'elle lors de la bataille de Poudlard…Même Harry ne se battait pas avec autant de fougue, autant de rage et d'espoir mélangé.  
Alors la voir ainsi, abattu, désespérée,…brisée…cela m'a anéanti. »_

Je faillis lâcher le téléphone. Ses mots me transperçaient comme des milliers de poignards bien aiguisés. Je sentais mes oreilles siffler et ma vision devenir floue mais tes lèvres s'entrouvrirent et laissèrent passer un filet de voix juste suffisant pour que je comprenne tes mots :

« Pas mon bébé, ne touchez pas mon bébé »

J'eus à peine le temps de comprendre tes paroles que je tombais contre le sol blanc de la chambre sans même avoir eu le temps de me rattraper à un quelconque support. J'entendais tes cris de douleurs s'amplifier mais plus le noir se faisait dans mon esprit, plus ils paraissaient s'éloigner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Je sentais comme des coups résonner de manière régulière contre mes tempes, et il me fallut quelques instants pour me souvenir que ce n'était que mon sang.  
J'essayais avec difficulté d'ouvrir mes yeux, mais mes paupières étaient comme collées, je commençais à légèrement paniquer, hésitants à tirer sur mes paupières de peur qu'elles ne se déchirent, quand je sentis de l'eau glisser sur mon visage et des mains masser avec douceur mes yeux douloureux. Petit à petit je commençais à pouvoir distinguer des formes lumineuses, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je puisse voir le visage qui me faisait face.

Et c'était toi, Hermione.

Ton visage blanc me faisait face et malgré ma vision encore floue je pouvais voir de l'inquiétude dans tes beaux yeux ambrés, tes yeux que je pensais ne jamais revoir.  
Sans quitter des yeux ton regard, je te souris doucement, toute ma colère s'était envolée pour ne laisser place qu'à la joie de te revoir vivante.  
Tes lèvres s'étirèrent elles-aussi dans sourire sincère, et avant que je n'aie pu me préparer, tu me sautais dans les bras, ta tête nichée comme à son habitude contre mon épaule.  
Je caressais doucement tes longs cheveux bouclés et je sentais ta poitrine se soulever à toute vitesse au rythme des sanglots que tu essayais tant bien que mal de retenir. Je redressais ta tête et collais mon front contre le tien, en te voyant si proche de moi, comme j'en avais rêvée pendant des nuits entières, les larmes dégringolèrent sur mon visage sans que je ne ressente de honte.  
Je recueillis doucement sur mes lèvres les perles salées qui avaient le goût de la joie, du bonheur, et malgré tout, de la tristesse.  
Ta main bandée dans un tissu blanc vaporeux s'agrippa avec force à mes cheveux pour me rapprocher de tes lèvres, et c'est avec avidité que je m'en emparais.  
Si tu pouvais savoir la sensation que je ressentais, c'était comme si après un long voyage, je revenais enfin, et que le moment entre lequel je t'avais quitté et celui où je t'avais enfin retrouvée ne comptait pas.  
Je commençais à descendre mes mains sur tes hanches, mais soudain tu me repoussas et tu t'éloignas de moi à la vitesse de la lumière pour te réfugier sous les couvertures chaudes de ton lit.  
Je restais un moment figé sur place, mon cerveau bloqué sur ton visage désespéré et surtout sur la terreur que tes yeux avaient exprimé.  
Je m'assis contre le mur, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, j'étais placé à l'exact opposé de ton lit pour ne pas t'effrayer.  
De ma voix la plus douce, je te chuchotais presque :

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Hermione. »

Tu te retournas et tu me fixas de tes grands yeux brillants de larmes refoulées, je voyais tes ongles s'enfoncer profondément des tes paumes et tu pris la parole, la voix tremblante :

« Tu crois que ce n'est pas ma faute Drago ? Tu crois vraiment que ce n'est pas ma faute ? »

Et à ce moment-là, en voyant que tu t'en voulais, que tu te croyais responsable, j'ai vraiment compris la gravité que ce que l'on t'avait fait, ou plutôt ce que cet homme t'avait fait.  
J'avalais ma salive avec difficulté et sans te quitter du regard j'articulais avec peine, ma voix bloquée par la colère et la tristesse !

« Hermione, je t'interdis de dire ça, ne le penses plus jamais tu m'entends ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute, et ça ne le sera jamais. Tu n'as aucunes raisons de t'en vouloir. Et même si je ne peux plus t'approcher pendant des mois, des années, ou même pendant toute ma vie, je serais là ma belle, je serais là pour toi. »

Je me levais avec lenteur et m'approchais de toi, pour te laisser le temps, si tu le voulais, de t'échapper.  
Mais tu n'en fis rien et quand je passais mes bras autour de toi, tu enroulas les tiens autour de mon cou. Je m'assis à tes côtés sur le lit, et tu te lovas presque immédiatement contre mon torse.  
Tu approchas tes lèvres de mon oreille et tu me dis d'une voix tellement basse, que je ne faillis pas entendre :

« Merci Drago ».

Je souris et resserrais encore plus mes bras autour de ton corps plus frêle que jamais.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Je regardais les médecins t'emmener dans ton lit blanc, ils devaient, d'après ce qu'ils m'avaient dit, t'examiner une dernière fois, afin d'être sûrs que tu ne garderais aucune séquelles.

Physique en tout cas.

Je remarquais le téléphone, toujours posé sur le sol en voyant une tête rousse apparaître, je fermais les yeux, m'empêchant de repenser à cette vidéo saisissant avec violence l'engin, je supprimais définitivement, du moins je l'espérais, cette vidéo.  
Je ne savais pas si c'était la bonne solution, mais je ne voulais que rien ne te rappelle ce que tu avais vécu. Même si j'espérais qu'un jour, tu serais assez forte pour faire de ces évènements traumatisants, une force.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tu te tenais devant la porte de notre appartement, je voyais ta main hésiter sur la poignée de la porte, comme si tu ne savais pas encore si tu voulais nous redonner une chance d'exister.  
Doucement, je posais ma main sur ton dos pour essayer de te montrer mon soutien.  
Je sentis ton corps tressaillir sous la caresse de ma main, et je la retirai aussi vite que possible, en essayant de ne pas te braquer ; tu m'adressas un pauvre sourire d'excuses, mais je voyais à tes yeux voilés que rien ne pourrais effacer ce que tu avais dû supporter.  
Te retournant d'un coup, tu ouvris la porte avec violence et entrais dans le salon d'un pas que tu voulais assurés, mais en voyant la lettre que tu m'avais écrite toujours placée sur le canapé, tu courus jusqu'à la salle de bain, j'entendis ton corps tomber contre la porte et bientôt tes pleurs résonnèrent dans toute l'habitation.  
Je ne saurais dire ce que je ressentais, pourtant une émotion plus forte que les autres m'envahissaient, j'avais l'impression qu'elle écrasait mon corps, ma volonté, ma conscience…la culpabilité menaçait de me faire couler.

Passant mes mains dans mes cheveux courts, je me dirigeais vers la pièce où tu t'étais enfuie ; je savais déjà que la porte était fermée à clé, comme si tu voulais m'empêcher de m'approcher, comme si en quelque sorte tu me fermais ton cœur.  
Je m'appuyais contre cette cloison qui nous séparait, et j'attendis que tes sanglots se calment. Je sentais presque ton cœur se calmer peu à peu et enfin, tu pris la parole, d'une voix, qui je ne le savais pas encore, je n'arriverais pas à oublier :

« Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant, l'impuissance ; et pourtant face à lui, je l'étais complètement, totalement impuissante. »

Je te sentais dans tes souvenirs, ton esprit se raccrochant au peu de lumière qui pouvait te sortir des ténèbres dans lesquels tu étais plongée.

« Il m'a violée ! »

Ta voix était aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir, comme si le dire à haute voix t'avais rendu ta combativité.

« Il m'a violée, il m'a forcé à faire tant de chose…que je pense que jamais je ne pourrais oublier.  
Mais ce n'est même pas ça le pire… »

Mon cœur se serra à cette dernière phrase, je me doutais déjà de ce que tu allais me dire, et je pense que c'était ça le pire, je savais et pourtant je n'avais rien fait.

« Ce soir-là, je suis restée presque toute la nuit sur le sol froid de cette rue, la pluie me tombait dessus sans relâche, mais je ne pouvais, je ne voulais pas bouger, j'espérais presque que cette eau froide lave mon corps et ma douleur avec. J'avais les yeux secs, comme si les larmes ne voulaient pas tomber, comme si elles étaient devenues trop pures pour le corps sale qu'était le mien, et cette pluie qui glissait le long de mes joues, de mon visage, me donnait l'impression, presque réelle que j'arrivais enfin, à pleurer.  
Mais quand j'ai entendus tous les bruits qui montraient que la ville se réveillait, j'ai pris le peu de force que j'avais, je me suis levée et je suis rentrée. Je regardais les couples, heureux, qui se tenaient pas la main, les mères, fières, qui regardaient leurs enfants, et les pères qui encourageaient leurs garçons devant les terrains de football, et moi je me disais, que ce bonheur, si beau, si pur, pouvait se briser en quelques instants, il suffisait qu'un fou furieux arrive et viole, cette femme, cette petite fille, ce petit garçon, cette mère…et tout était finit. »

Ma tête cogna contre le bois dur, mais je ne sentais rien, je ne me rendais pas compte, mais tu ne voyais plus la beauté du monde dans lequel nous vivions, dans lequel nous évoluions, le monde, que jusque-là, j'aimais.

« Je…Je me suis rendue compte que ça n'allait plus, je passais d'une émotion à l'autre sans raisons, je mourrais tout le temps de faim, et quand je n'ai plus eu mes règles, ça a été le déclic. »

Ta respiration s'accélérait, je sentais ta poitrine se soulever de plus en plus vite, ton cœur battre à tout rompre et je pouvais presque voir les larmes silencieuses qui roulaient sur tes joues.

« Le test était positif. »

Mon cœur s'arrêta un instant de battre, mais j'essayais de rester impassible, je savais que tu attendais ma réaction, et que cela pouvait te plonger, encore plus loin que tu ne l'étais déjà, dans des tourments sans fin.

« Je ne savais pas si je l'aimais, et je m'en voulais comme jamais je ne m'en suis voulu. J'avais l'impression d'être une mauvaise mère avant même qu'il ne naisse. Mais je n'y arrivais pas, il représentait trop de douleur, de souffrance, trop…trop d'un passé que j'essayais à tout prix d'oublier.  
Pourtant…Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à l'abandonner, à le faire mourir avant même qu'il ne puisse voir le jour.  
Lors de la première échographie, quand j'ai vu son petit corps… »

Je savais que tu avais pris ta tête entre tes mains pour essayer d'étouffer tes sanglots et je faillis briser la porte de mes poings pour venir te serrer dans mes bras.

« Quand, je l'ai vu, si petit, si inoffensif, et surtout, si…innocent. Il ne savait rien des erreurs de son…son père. Il ne savait rien de la noirceur du monde, des gens, des actions soi-disant gratuites, il ne savait rien, il n'avait rien vu et qui étais-je pour l'empêcher de le découvrir, qui étais-je pour le tuer ? »

Ta voix gagnait des octaves dues à l'angoisse que tu ressentais, à l'incertitude de tes actions, à ta douleur trop profonde pour que j'en vois l'origine.

« Quand j'ai vu que mon ventre commençaient à se voir, je suis partie. »

Le silence se fit, nous nous rappelions tous les deux de ce jour. Et nous savions que cela nous marquerait à jamais.

« Je suis allée voir Blaise, je savais que c'était bête, c'était ton meilleur ami, alors que je n'étais presque rien pour lui mais je lui ai tout raconté, et il m'a écouté, il ne pas juger mais quand j'ai vu ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, j'ai craqué et je suis partie en courant en faisant semblant de ne pas entendre ses cris qui m'appelaient.  
Je me suis réfugié dans un hôtel miteux, où je n'ai même pas réussi à dormir plus de quelques heures, je suis sortis dans la rue dès que les premiers rayons du soleil ont éclairés la route.  
J'en étais à quatre mois de grossesse, et quand j'ai ressentis les premières contractures, en pleine rue, j'ai littéralement paniqué, j'ai fait une crise d'angoisse et c'est quelqu'un qui passait qui a appeler les urgences, je n'ai découvert que plus tard, que c'était Blaise qui m'avait suivi. »

Sa voix mourut et je cru presque sentir ses mains ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine comme pour se protéger de ce qui l'entourait, et en mon plus grand damne, j'en faisais partie.

« Je suis arrivée à l'hôpital quelques minutes plus tard, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Je l'avais perdu… Il était partit, comme si il avait entendu ma supplique silencieuse que j'essayais tant bien que mal d'enfouir au plus profond de moi. »

Tu arrêtas de parler, et je sentais que tu ne dirais plus rien, tu en avais déjà trop dit, j'avais l'impression d'avoir pris tes démons sans que cela ne te soulage.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**2 an et demi plus tard**_

Je travaillais d'arrache pieds sur un dossier depuis plus de trois semaines et j'espérais de tout mon cœur pouvoir le terminer le soir même.

Un coup retentit sur la porte en bois, et sans même prendre la peine de lever la tête des papiers éparpillés sur tout mon bureau, je dis d'une voix forte :

« Entrez ! »

J'entendis le bruit de la porte qui se refermait, et toujours les yeux sur mes notes, je désignais d'un geste de la main le fauteuil, pour que le nouvel arrivant s'y assoit.  
Mais la voix de ma fiancée retentit dans la pièce :

« Drago ! »

Je relevais à toute vitesse la tête pour voir la brune de mon cœur, les mains sur ses hanches et la bouche tordue dans une grimace, qui me faisait face.  
Je me levais d'un bond et vint enserrer ce petit bout de femme, mon petit bout de femme. Elle sourit et se recula doucement pour me faire face. Voyant que je m'apprêtais à me rapprocher encore une fois d'elle, elle secoua doucement la tête et me dit d'une voix plus qu'euphorique :

« Drago ? Je suis enceinte ! »

Je restais un instant figé, comme si ses paroles ne voulaient pas arriver jusqu'à mon cerveau, jusqu'à ce que je réalise enfin ce qu'elle venait de dire. Et je hurlais presque :

« Je vais être Papa ?! »

Ses lèvres toujours étirées dans un large sourire, elle hocha doucement la tête.  
Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour m'emparer de ses lèvres et la serrer le plus fort possible, nos joues trempées par des larmes de joie.

* * *

Quand je voyais le trajet que notre couple avait fait, je ne pouvais pas être plus fière de nous, surtout d'Hermione.  
Elle était tout simplement incroyable ; bien sûr, elle avait connu la dépression, une période très sombre pour nous deux ; elle s'était plongée dans le silence, n'acceptant de parler avec personne, elle ne mangeait plus, ne souriait plus, pleurait tous les soirs sans que je ne puisse l'approcher et hurlais pendant des heures dans son sommeil, s'enfermant dans la salle de bain dès que j'essayais de l'aider.  
Mais elle s'était reprise en main, se plongeant de tout son être dans le travail, ne sortant pas de son bureau avant d'être sûre de ne plus pouvoir rien faire, et travaillant sans relâche pendant les vacances.

Petit à petit, ma lionne s'était rouverte au monde, se confiant à Harry et à Ginny et surtout, à notre étonnement à tous, à Blaise. Elle avait recommencé à se rendre à des fêtes, au cinéma, au restaurant, tout ce qui fait la vie d'un couple, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à supporter jusque-là. Je me rappellerai toute ma vie de la phrase qu'elle m'avait dite après que j'ai essayé encore une fois de la convaincre de sortir :

_« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour me regarder alors que je l'ai laissé faire, que je ne suis pas arrivée à me défendre. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour vivre avec moi, pour dormir avec moi, alors que je suis lâche. Je ne te mérite plus Drago. »_

Je l'avais regardé dans les yeux et sans un mot j'avais attrapé son menton entre mes mains pour la forcer à relever les yeux. J'avais enlacé sa taille de mes bras et je l'avais embrassé sans cesser de la regarder. S'arrêtant pour reprendre notre souffle, elle avait fondue en larmes et s'était écroulé contre mon torse, ma main caressant doucement ses longs cheveux et ma bouche lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes.  
A partir de cet épisode elle avait commencé à prendre rendez-vous chez un psychologue moldu, elle s'y rendait toutes les semaines, et je ne pouvais que l'avouer, j'étais blessé ; blessé que lui, qui ne la connaissait même pas arrive en trois mois à faire ce que j'essayais de faire depuis bientôt un an et demi.  
Mais tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'elle retrouve le sourire, la joie de vivre, ce petit pétillement si particulier qu'elle avait avant dans le regard, que je la retrouve tout simplement.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais en train de me détruire, de me briser de l'intérieur. Tous ces jours où je l'entendais souffrir me replongeais dans une période de ma vie que j'avais réussi, jusque-là, à oublier.  
Ses cris de douleur me rappelaient les cris des victimes de ma folle de tante, ses mouvements de reculs me faisaient penser à ceux de ma mère face à mon père, ses cauchemars me renvoyaient les miens quand je devais vivre avec la présence du plus grand Mage noir de tous les temps et sa perte de faim…me rappelait douloureusement ce que tous les verts et argents avaient connu quand à tour de rôle, nos parents tombaient sous l'influence de Lord Voldemort.  
Je n'en pouvais plus, mais j'avançais, qu'importe ma fatigue, ma souffrance, ma solitude, j'avançais, pour elle. Je n'avais pas le droit d'abandonner, pas après ce qu'elle avait vécu ; pas après ce que nous avions vécu. Et même si souvent, je rêvais de tout lâcher et de partir, de partir loin, très loin, je restais, et maintenant, je n'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? **_  
_

**Laissez votre avis**


End file.
